First consider the expression for: the sum of $3$ and the quantity of $-8$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $4$ plus the product of $-9$ and that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-8$ times $x$ $-8 \times x = \color{orange}{-8x}$ What is the sum of $3$ and $-8x$ $-8x$ $ + 3$ What is the product of $-9$ times that expression $-9 \times (-8x + 3) = \color{orange}{-9(-8x+3)}$ What is $4$ plus $\color{orange}{-9(-8x+3)}$ $-9(-8x+3)$ $ + 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-9(-8x+3)+4$.